


Release

by tahirire



Series: Regen 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Release

Release

 “You left me, Sammy,” Dean whispered, broken realization in his voice.

Sam’s hair brushed against Dean’s temple as his little brother sagged, resting their foreheads together in total and complete exhaustion, needing his support. Dean could feel Sam’s power cresting, struggling to burst free in a high, tremulous swell of sensation, battering Sam’s defenses.

Inside of his brother, the Lightbringer railed against the crystalline prison of Sam’s sheer will.

Sam’s golden eyes met Dean’s haunted ones, his face innocent and pure, shining like a star, so bright. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “But Dean – I have to end it. This is the only way.”

Dean reached out to hold his brother, no hesitation, no more room for regrets. He gripped Sam’s neck with one strong hand, steadying him, drawing him close. They sank slowly to their knees, locked together, heedless of the battle raging all around them.

“Then let’s end it, Sammy. You and me.” He said; determined, gentle.

Sam’s whole body went limp, arms falling to his sides, fingers trailing the soft earth beneath them. He shook his head weakly, even as the power began to surge, wrapping them in a humming cocoon of light. “Don’t … stay,” he murmured. “… don’t have to stay.” Even as he protested, he leaned into his brother’s strong embrace.

Dean smiled, shook his head. Sam needed him, and they were ready. Sam had a bomb inside of him, just like Ruby said, and now was the time to use it. “Not goin’ anywhere,” he replied.

Sam smiled, closing his golden eyes, face stilling in concentration. “Burns,” he moaned, breaths coming shallow.

“I know, Sammy. I got you.”

“Dean, I –“

“Shh, I know.” Dean tightened his grip, conveying everything he could through the touch. Two lifetimes of love and loyalty could never be expressed in words. This was the moment, Dean knew. The instant Sam was born for.

 “It’s ok,” he sighed. “You can let go now.”

Sam’s fingertips moved slightly, held the denim of Dean’s jeans at the knees. Dean smiled, and through closed eyelids he saw the brilliant light rush forward. Dean held on tighter.

Sam let go.


End file.
